


Magi Drabble Collection

by Luspiel



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Because isn't Jafar a parent to everybody, F/M, Female Jafar (Magi), Parent Jafar (Magi)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: My first drabbles collection. Wish me luck!Fics range from short conversations to one-shot length.
Relationships: Aladdin & Morgiana & Alibaba Saluja, Jafar & Sinbad (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 7





	1. ~When you're older~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Yam-san's Lessons

###  Chapter 1 

> Aladdin: So Uncle Sinbad is kind of like my Alibaba to Ms. Ja’far.
> 
> Yamuraiha laughed at a joke only known to herself: No, not quite. You’ll understand when you’re a bit older.

Aladdin: Is what Yam-san said!

Alibaba: Does Ja’far like Sinbad possibly? Oh, Morgianna, you’re really fired up about this!

Morgianna: I know what it’s like to owe someone your life and want to support them in any way you can. I will encourage Miss Ja’far with all my might.


	2. ~Cold Assassin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When meeting up to fight the latest sea monster

### Chapter 2 

Sinbad looks through his telescope to see a sea monster, which shockingly resembled a gyrados—not that he would know this—roar menacingly. It wasn’t exactly on their shore yet, so he decided to keep watch like a responsible adult. His advisor would be so proud!

 **Sharrkan laughs while slinging an arm around Alibaba and Morgianna** : It’s you three’s first sea monster hunt in Sindria, right? Then you rookies had better pay attention to your elders. 

**Aladdin** : Are you saying that you’re old Mr. Sharrkan?

Yamuraiha doesn’t even try to conceal her snickers.

 **Sharrkhan** : I’m still in my twenties and don’t call me Mr. either!

Morgianna leaned over to whisper something in Alibaba’s ear.

 **Alibaba** : Shark-san! 

**Masrur patted her head affectionately** : That’s pretty creative, Morg. 

**Sharrkan** : Don’t encourage them!

Spartos ignored the lively bunch to his immediate left in favor of receiving Pisti’s report on how far out the sea monster was.

 **Pisti** : It’ll be here any moment now. It seems to be choosing where it wants to attack from.

 **Spartos** : Wherever it comes from we will be ready.

 **Drakon** : You say that, but I can’t help but feel unprepared somehow.

 **Hinahoho slapped his back** : Getting cold feet? We’ve done this a hundred times. 

**Pisti** : Actually, I can’t help but have the creepy feeling too.

 **Spartos** : ….Oh! Where is Ms. Ja’far? 

**Sinbad** : Hm?

Sinbad who had been sunbathing leisurely on a rock got up.

 **Sinbad** : She caught a bad cold, and I forced her to stay home.

 **Aladdin** : Really, Ms. Ja’far is sick?

 **Alibaba** : Somehow I just can’t imagine that. 

Morgianna nods in agreement.

 **Sinbad** : I know! Ja’far the mighty advisor, Sindrian general, and ex-assassin taken down by a few sniffles.

 **Drakon** : It makes sense though, we’re all still human. Even we can’t outrun the confines of nature.

 **Yamuraiah** : Knowing Ja’far I bet she’d try to fight the virus with her blades if she only could see it.  


Hinahoho and Sinbad thought it would be best to keep it to themselves that that was exactly what happened the first time Ja’far ever got sick. Meanwhile, Ja’far’s cold only worsens as she keeps on having sneezing fits.


	3. ~New Clothes~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out shopping for new clothes for Ja’far

### Chapter 3 

Aladdin held up an interestingly cut dress with glee in his eyes. 

>   
>  **Ja’far** : No, it shows too much skin  
>    
>  **Aladdin** : You seem to really care about your modesty, Ja’far.  
>    
>  **Ja’far** : Well that’s one reason—  
>    
> 

Ja’far briefly recalled the criss-crossing pink scars from her past that snaked her body in coils. It’d be better if she forgot them, but she made do with simply covering them. 

> **Ja’far** : —but also the more fabric you have on, all the better to hide certain pointy bits you might have concealed.  
>    
>  **Aladdin** : Ms. Ja’far you have claws!  
>    
>  **Morgianna** : She’s talking about weapons, Aladdin.  
>    
>  **Aladdin** : But claws can be weapons can’t they?  
>    
>  **Morgianna** : Well, yes....  
>    
> 

Morgiana thought hard on this, after all it sometimes did seem like Ms. Ja’far did have claws even if not the literal ones. Perhaps she could retract them into her skin? It would make sense with all the clothes she wore. If so she would do her best to keep the claws a secret as well. Morgianna’s eyes were shining brightly at Ja’far in what she was sure was supposed to be a sign of solidarity. 

> **Ja’far** : Somehow, I think you guys have gotten the wrong idea.


	4. ~A Slytherin among Slytherins~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

###  Chapter 4

**Alibaba** : What house do you think Mariam will get?  
  
**Kassim, trying to be nonchalant but is a literal bundle of nerves** : Probably a ‘puff like you.  
  
**Alibaba** : But then you’ll be all alone!  
  
**Kassim** : *tch* I can take care of myself. It’s you who’s the idiot I have to worry about.  
  
**Alibaba** : Always so prickly, Kassim. Oh yeah, how did your sorting go? Neither Mariam nor I got to see it.  
  
**Kassim** : As soon as the hat touched my head it screamed Slytherin and a few other choice words to go along with it. It said that I could pretty much give Salazar a good run for his money.  
  
At the mention of money, Kassim smirks deviously as if actually considering the notion.  
  
**Alibaba** : Well, there was really no question on that front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to leave you hanging but Mariam ends up in Gryffindor ;)


	5. ~Sinbad’s Most Trusted Advisor~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad Notices Something

### Chapter 5

**Sinbad** : You’re the only one that sees the bad things about me, the things even I dislike about myself, and tells me about them so frankly. It’s because I have someone like you around that I can be sure that someone’s watching my back for me.  
  
**Ja’far** : You bet I am! Everybody gets wrapped up in your charisma and totally forgets how fallible you are to your own deceptions. I’ll be your voice of reason and even your conscience when needed, so please don’t do anything stupid before I get the chance to look over it.  
  
**Sinbad, smiles** : Of course, my most trusted advisor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally took Sin's words straight from ch. 63 of Sinbad no Bouken. My response to anyone who might think Ja'far is a blind follower. She knows, she wishes she didn't, but she knows.


	6. ~The Advisor's Keeper~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rare Moment

### Chapter 6 

Ja’far drops off a load of laws and ventures and requests.  
  
**Ja’far** : These all need you to review them and give your seal of approval.  
  
**Sinbad, who is for once actually working** : Thank you. About that last batch you brought me, I found some discrepancies with one of our business codes. I know the council already approved it, but if it’s not an easy fix it might have to be completely redrawn.  
  
**Ja’far** : I can’t believe such an error escaped my sight! I’ll bring it up at the next meeting. Still….I’m a little surprised you actually read these especially the ones already marked for approval.  
  
**Sinbad** : Of course I do! How bad of a king do you think I am?  
  
Taking a page out of Masur’s book, Ja’far shrugs noncommittally.  
  
**Sinbad sits back in betrayal before sighing** : Besides, even though you’ve already reviewed them doesn’t mean that there aren’t any mistakes. Not that I don’t trust your capabilities, of course.  
  
**Ja’far** : On the contrary, I’m actually relieved rather than offended. I can breathe a bit easier knowing that someone else will inspect these important documents after me.  
  
They share a smile and Ja’far leaves. 


	7. ~Her First Last~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja’far made the rule that she had to be the first to do everything because there was a time in her career when she was last.

Ja’far is sold to Sham Lash by her parents at the age of 2 in exchange for the clearance of their debts. She is just barely old enough to remember the feeling of betrayal. 

Her instructor was relentless and disregarded the size of Ja’far’s body in combat training. Her name was Vazyana or at least that was what they were instructed to call her. In four years, the time when little Ja’far would select her weapon had come. She was the last out of her whole class of assorted aged children to choose. There was a 13 year old named Vittel that hefted a large double edged kunai blade. It was rather impressive, but Ja’far could barely balance such a weapon against her own body let alone lift it. 

Vazyana grew short with her as training progressed and ordered her to just pick something. Ja’far’s hand trembled over the weapons scrutinizing every facet and every use. When her instructor saw her hesitance, she grabbed her little hands and dragged her to the middle of the training square.

“An assassin who hesitates—“

“Is an assassin who dies,” the class repeated.

“Who will be the proverbial death of our hesitant pet here?”

A girl of 9 stepped up, towering over 6 year old Ja’far. Her serrated cutlasses glinting in the afternoon sunshine. Ja’far felt the heat of light on her face for a brief moment before all she could register was pain. 

A knife had been thrown aggressively at her slitting her ear and the older girl didn’t let up. She charged with her remaining cutlass. Ja’far rushed out of the way, but the girl swiftly picked up her knife lodged in the ground spraying dirt and debris into Ja’far’s eyes. 

The 9 year old was unthinkably fast as she cut across Ja’far’s midsection. Ja’far thought she heard something like a protest from the sidelines. The older girl continued cutting into her not stopping until someone pulled her off. It was the boy with the large kunai blade. 

Ja’far coughed and everything in the general area of her torso burned. The cuts across her abdomen were shallow intending to inflict maximum pain and not death. The 9 year old’s face was cold, there was not even satisfaction in victory for her. 

Ja’far’s looked up to white and shadow. The infirmary tainted with the smell of alcohol and blood. Vazyana’s eyes shined with the gleam of those heretics yelling of doom in the streets. She sat quietly by Ja’far’s bedside and told her very seriously that her pain was brought by herself.  
  
“Indecisiveness will get an assassin killed. What is the moment in which all assassins glory?”

“The moment—“ Ja’far coughed and immediately regretted it—“the moment of surprise.”

“Yes. And those who squander that moment underestimate humans’ nasty habit of survival. You are to fight with nothing but your nails and teeth if the job requires such feats.”

Ja’far in that instant was filled with unchecked spite brought on by the rebelliousness harbored within all children. Ja’far vows to herself never to fight her enemies so barbarically. She will bend the situation to her own will and strike always from a distance. 

Vazyana sees the determination in her eyes and smiles musing that she has enough strength to tolerate her punishment now. Ja’far is familiar with the consequences of her losses but even so the room with the metal door still struck ice into her veins. 

The disciplinary carves her legs up like a butcher trying to make art, they lack the delicacy and grace but still they bumble around with red paints as if constructing a masterpiece. Ja’far’s cries of pain are too ubiquitous. The metal door conceals nothing when all have tasted that ruby metal in their mouths. 

Ja’far doesn’t sleep that night just lies awake feeling all kinds of pain and wondering if she would die from the agony. She rises in time with the sun and goes to her instructor’s office. As she reaches for the doorknob, the door swings open revealing the boy with the blade, his hands pressed to his face as pearlescent blood dribbles down across his cheeks. 

Ja’far swallows her scream. Vittel brushes by her with labored breathing. Vazyana cleans a small pen knife on a handkerchief. 

The scar would be clean unlike Ja’far’s. 

“State your business.”

“I was wrong in my hesitation,” Ja’far’s voice does not waver, “As you said, mistakes in the field will only get me killed.”

“I’m glad you understand, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Speak hurriedly.”

“That being said, it would be neglectful for me to leave mistakes laying around haplessly like loose ends,” Ja’far’s lips do not tremble, “Please allow me to make up for my failure by disposing of those listed as my parents.” 

Vazyana looked up in interest, “An honor reserved for those ready for their first contract kill given to the likes of you who cannot even pick a weapon? I’ll allow it if only to see your second failure in a row. Of course, a weapon is still required of every assassin.”

Ja’far’s face _does_ grin.

The first one’s neck snapped easily under the crimson colored cords. With merely a push and pull of her arm, Ja’far’s dart blade shot past her and ran back across her supposed mother’s neck.

In the next days, Vazyana praised her viciousness and her technique with such a new tool. Her lack of compassion was highly spoken of. Her classmates who had once known the warmth of a home looked at her in disgust and perhaps a bit of fear. Others simply gazed upon her as a rising opponent in the hierarchy. 

In truth, all Ja’far could think was that the people she had killed in that house were strangers. She had killed perfect strangers. If there were monsters in the world like her who could kill strangers without feeling anything, then Ja’far never wanted to be last again.


	8. ~Bad Hair Day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad tries the manipulation thing. Ja'far makes him ask.

### Chapter 8 

  
_Sinbad's bare feet pad across the cold tiles lingering on each for only a moment. Ja’far’s room is the farthest back in Sindria Trading Company's headquarters, has no windows, and the door is situated in the front of the room. Essentially, it’s a paranoiacs dream home._

"You awake, Ja'far?"  
  
_Ja’far almost decapitates Sin upon his arrival just narrowly managing to skew her aim enough to miss. Sinbad sweats profusely realizing how near he came to death in that moment. Ja’far sighs and lights a few candles. There was no way the only reason Sinbad was here was to say good morning._

Sinbad, off-handedly: I can’t seem to get my hair right. 

Ja’far: Why would you want to change it in the first place? 

_Ja’far is clearly sleepy and fights a yawn mid-sentence. She rubs the sleep out of her eye in the way children often do. Sinbad considers himself lucky to be able to view the former assassin in such a vulnerable state. A year ago such an interaction would have been met with staunch resistance and possibly violence. Gaining Ja’far’s trust bit by bit was a highly rewarding task._

Ja’far: Unless, you’re finally planning on cutting your ankle-length hair! 

Sinbad: What, no!

Ja’far, ignores him: I’ve been telling you for months now that it’s a safety hazard. Anybody could just grab it and slit your throat while you’re walking.

Sinbad: No one is cutting my hair or slitting my throat!

Ja’far: Bummer. 

Sinbad: I was just thinking about trying something different after all, it’s almost my sixteenth birthday. 

Ja’far: So?

Sinbad: So, I was trying to add a few braids to the side, nothing complicated. You're the best at braiding though. 

Ja’far: ….

Sinbad: ….....

Ja’far: Can I go back to sleep now?

Sinbad, sulky: Will you braid my hair please?

Ja’far, triumphant: Sit.

_Sinbad sits obediently on the floor next to the bed. Ja’far sits on the bed and begins braiding the sides of his hair in a fashion resembling rows of corn all lined up. The sun is just beginning to peak up from the horizon chasing after the light that came before it, but neither of the two would know this. Sinbad’s only warmth comes from hands carding through his hair. It’s quiet and tranquil within the little dungeon-like room._

Sinbad, whispers with eyes closed in relaxation: I’ll learn myself, then I won’t ever have to wake you up with my requests again.

Ja’far: It’s fine if it’s only sometimes.

Sinbad: ….

Ja’far: What?

Sinbad: No—nothing, nothing at all. 

Ja’far: What!

Sinbad: It’s nothing honestly! I was just thinking that even you could be cute sometimes as well.

Ja’far: I’m finished, go away.

Sinbad: No, Ja’far, I didn’t mean it! _Sinbad frantically touches his head_ There’s only three braids!

Ja’far, judgemental eyes: Three is more than enough for scum like you. 


	9. ~Kassim Feels Things!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those things that you're feeling inside, Kassim, they're called emotions.

### Chapter 9 

Alibaba skirted past the sailor, exposed coin purse revealing him to be a tourist. The merchant at the fruit stand would've just minded his business if the man had already paid, but he had to eat, too. Alibaba broke into a sprint as the sailor was made aware of his robbery. 

The man's strides gained on him. For every 5 steps Alibaba made the sailor matched with one. It didn't matter though. He had already lost.

Alibaba came up to the sandbags blocking the way and jumped deftly over it. The sailor smirked obviously ready to do the same. He took to the air just as Alibaba's golden hair disappeared, smirk disappearing as scrap wood neared his face at an alarming pace. The poor sailor yelled as Kassim's deft strike reduced him to rolling on the ground. The children laughed and hollered as they disappeared into the depths of the slums. The sailor could try to follow, but he'd lose more than a coin purse trying to navigate the slums alone. 

Alibaba and Kassim stumble around heady with their victory. Kassim lets the cool metal coins slink around in his hands, they were mostly copper. He pulled out a piece of paper that to his knowledge detailed shipments coming to the docks. He forced the scrap paper into his brother's face who eagerly took it and read aloud the contents. Alibaba was eager to read anything and everything never begrudging Anise's lessons. 

Kassim supposed it made him feel closer to her now that she's gone. Kassim felt closer to Anise when there was always food in their bellies and smiles on their faces. Somehow Anise had managed all that on her lonesome. He still didn't know how she had done it, but he's fighting to replicate the same effect each day. 

"7 o'clock, bay fish at dock 13. Noon, Actian fine p-po-pottery at dock....dock 17!"

"Shut up."

"What? But you just--"

Kassim pulled Alibaba down by the scruff of his collar narrowly avoiding the wandering gaze of the palace guards up ahead. Kassim hadn't thought the sailor would tell anybody about his unfortunate loss for fear of mockery. An oversight he wouldn't make again. 

"Any sightings of a boy with blond hair and gold colored eyes is to be reported to the nearest guard."

Of course, Alibaba just had to stand out like a sore thumb.

"These are direct orders from his majesty the 27th King of Balbadd Rashid Saluja himself."

Now that, that was interesting. Kassim leaned a bit closer and from the corner of his eye he saw Alibaba mirror his actions.

"What would the king of Balbadd want with a slum kid!" Ms. Naia laughs, "You must think I was born yesterday to pull something so ridiculous. I think you should move along before someone steals your shoes right from under your nose."

"We assure you this is no trick and anyone who aids in this search will be rewarded for their input."

Ms. Naia wasn't a bad woman, but she still had to eat just like the fruit stand vendor did. Kassim appreciated her moment of hesitance, but knew that it was time to leave. _Now._

"Little Alibaba hasn't gotten into any trouble has he?"

"It's not that kind of search."

"Then you might want to try by those crates."

The guard's head whips around just in time to catch purple and yellow heads bobbing between debris left strewn throughout the slums. One of his adjutants stays behind to give Naia her reward while the talkative guard takes off. The task he had been given seemed nigh impossible, but it was shaping up to be his one-way ticket to promotion.

Alibaba was running again, but this time they were running with no plan. None of the surety of today's marketplace squabble was there to guide his feet. He didn't stumble or hesitate, but he knew that without strategy he and his brother were doomed. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind so did the looming dead end in his path. They skid to a stop, waiting.

The palace guard rounded the corner clearly in much better shape than this evening's sailor. He put on a smile worn by a predator marveling over its victory. 

Kassim flicked out his knife with a cool gaze. He would never let Alibaba practice with it not even when his brother had fashioned his own dagger from a piece of glass. Only Kassim was allowed to wield weapons because only Kassim knew what it meant to take a life. 

"Hold on a moment, this is isn't the type of thing that requires weapons."

"What do you mean?" Alibaba said curiously. 

"It's a summons. For the blond one at least. Your presence is requested at the palace as Balbadd's third prince."

Alibaba, a prince? Of course Kassim always knew there was something different about the idiot, but he never expected....he didn't know what he had expected. Alibaba was about to be whisked away to the palace. Just like that Kassim was about to lose another family member. He couldn't go up against royalty. How had Anise always managed to have everything together? She always won the fights that mattered. He could really use her expertise right about now. 

"I'm supposed to be the third prince of Balbadd! Um, then, I as prince...refuse to go to the palace?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Can you do that?" Kassim whispered over his shoulder, dagger still drawn ready to flee or fight.

"Yeah, probably," Alibaba murmured back, "I outrank you! So, leave us alone!"

And with that, Alibaba grabs Kassim's darker hand and hauls them past the dumbstruck palace guard.

  


* * *

  
They had just made it within sight of their tent-like home before Kassim wrung his hand free of Alibaba's. He could see the questions circulating in the other boy's face and the confusion was apparent as he tried to process all the information they had just learned. 

" _'I refuse to go to the palace,'_ " Kassim scoffed, "Just what the hell does that mean?"

Alibaba's face contorted into something Kassim would rather not give a name to. Still his mind helpfully supplied him with the word _betrayal_. He knew exactly what he was doing. He just didn't full know why he was doing it. To be honest, Kassim was still rationalizing to the sentimental part of himself why he felt the need to push Alibaba away. No, he wasn't pushing him away. He was pushing him to better places, right?

"Kassim, I'm not leaving my home and family just to bow to a king that I've never met before!"

He scoffed and slapped the side of their tent, "What home? It's just linen hung up on wooden beams. Besides, you've been itching to get out of this hellhole for years what with how you're always going on about a better life."

"That's not fair."

He was right. It wasn't fair. They had _both_ gone on in great length about stupid fleeting things such as dreams that would likely never come true. Kassim loved the people of the slums, but desperate people are dangerous, and he didn't want danger to be the only thing Mariam and he would ever know. Kassim didn't want to die an anonymous name among beggars and thieves. He wanted to carve something out for himself. Alibaba knew this, and he knew this, but still his brother didn't throw it back in his face.

"Life's not fair, but it looks like you lucked out. You always seem to get lucky, Alibaba. I'm beginning to think that it might be something larger than that. Something like fate, destiny--"

"Kassim, don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just saying what you want to ignore. A prince! Living in a palace no less. You're going. Why make life harder when we could have one less mouth to feed?"

Alibaba blinked five times quickly before settling his face in a scowl. Kassim pretended not to notice for both of their sakes. "Fine! If I'm really such a burden--even though I always pull my own weight, you really make no sense!--" he rambled hotly, "then I'll just leave!" 

Alibaba did leave, and for a moment Kassim felt something gnaw at his insides, but it was quickly sated with the knowledge that if Alibaba truly intended to go far he would've said goodbye to Mariam. Mariam who was peeking out at him with baleful eyes. Such an attitude for a six-year-old.

Alibaba was a prince. Kassim let that sink in before addressing his little sister. She had to have heard as well given their arguing. Still, Kassim thought himself justified. He had, of course, thought about how well cared for Alibaba would be at the palace--given this all wasn't some sick joke. New fear clawed at him, but he stamped it down viciously, adamant that the guards weren't that bored and monarchs that free in schedule. 

No, Kassim would be getting rid of his pesky problem, and he’d do it with a clear conscience. It was a win-win situation until, of course, Alibaba had to go and mess it up by not wanting to go. His brother was bright and compassionate and crazy and _emotional._ He shouldn’t have lasted ten days on these streets let alone 10 years, but with Anise for a mother he supposed anything was possible. 

Mariam sits innocuously in front of her brooding brother. "Brother, even I see that at the root of things we’re different from Alibaba." 

Kassim's eyes widen, "Then?"

"But that doesn’t mean that people with differences can’t become family. People with crummy parents like us or a crummy background like Alibaba and the rest of the slums. There’s still hope if we stick together," Mariam amends. 

Her eyes shift away like admitting guilty to a crime, "I don’t really know why you’ve always kept Alibaba at a distance, marveled and scoffed alike, but I learned not to care because it doesn’t matter. Despite your attitude, we've always been together. Now, you're just letting him go. Are you really okay with letting the palace steal our brother? I thought you were supposed to be the master thief." 

Mariam's confused anguish bled into a critical taunt. Kassim wasn't so easily swayed, but he supposed it was getting late.

Kassim stays in the tent for a bit longer to prove a point before going out to bring back his stupid brother for dinner. Sometimes they alternated when they would have their one meal, but Mariam prefers not to go to sleep hungry. (Alibaba prefers lunch, so it has time to settle, and he himself preferred breakfast, so he has strength for the day). Rarely, they have two meals and then Alibaba gets the short end of the stick eating breakfast and dinner but no lunch. 

Kassim finds Alibaba’s stupid hair peeking out of a barrel. Alibaba liked dark, small, and quiet places to sulk. He kicked at the barrel carelessly before leaning his head over the top. There was enough room for him to practically stick his own head in. He had to wonder if Alibaba had always been this small. The other boy was curled up and his eyes looked watery, but there was no trace of tear stains. Kassim silently thought that his crybaby brother had gotten just a little better at hiding his emotions. That was probably a good thing, right?

"It’s time to eat. Come out, or I’ll eat your portion." Kassim was about to start heading back to their tent convinced that that was all it would take before hearing a sullen "that’s fine" emanate from the barrel.

Alibaba could be stubborn and usually he would just let him be, but he didn't want him to starve. "….What, you no longer need to eat to live?" he tried weakly.

Alibaba looks away--pouting--"I’m not hungry." 

His stomach growls, and he hides his blush in his arms. Kassim had had enough. He roughly pulls at Alibaba's arm trying to tug him out of his hidey-hole.

"Stop! Let go!" he yelped.

"Then come willingly before I tear your arm off." 

"Why would you even want to eat with some noble spawn like me?" 

Kassim stopped pulling on his arm but kept a firm grasp on it.

"You must hate me. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think that I’d hate me, too. Palace guards came for me, and I ran and hid. I hid from 3 meals a day and an education and a real floor under my feet, and then I asked you to commiserate with me."

Kassim hated that he didn’t know what commiserate means, but more than that he hated how Alibaba seemingly read his mind. He found that he _absolutely hated_ being known. Gritting his teeth he spoke, "Stop whining!" 

Kassim finally tipped the barrel over with one great push letting Alibaba spill out and stare up at him with wide gold eyes. They were gold eyes like Kassim’s. No, Alibaba’s shined brighter.

"I’m tired of hearing you be sorry for yourself. If you want to go then go! If you want to stay then stay! I don’t care either way."

Alibaba's eyes were definitely brighter in that moment, "But earlier you said—"

"I know what I said, but now I’m realizing what a brat you are, and how I wasted brain cells actually worrying about this!"

Alibaba wetly sniffled, "You were worried?"

"No! Now come on, I’m hungry," Kassim couldn't help but grumble. 

Alibaba scrambled up with a stupid smile blinking away tears. He walks next to Kassim and ducks when the other tries to slap him over the head. He laughs and runs toward their tent where Mariam is waiting.

Maybe Kassim wasn't so bad at this after all. Maybe he too could keep food and laughter in their mouths.

  


* * *

  
The next morning the palace guards find them again, this time the the King of Balbadd himself was with them. His hair and eyes golden like Alibaba's and raiment untouched by the grime of a hard day's labor. Kassim would spit on his shoes for all the trouble he's caused if he thought it would do him any good. 

Alibaba doesn’t hide away. He’s not afraid that his siblings might hate him anymore. Curiously, he walks forward and Kassim feels something within him sink like a rock. He lets his hair shade his eyes; it wasn't smart to let yourself show your emotions so openly in front of nobles unless you were itching for a kick to the teeth.

The door to the carriage was wide open. "Permission to act freely, your majesty?" Alibaba's voice chimes. 

The king hardly has time to blink before Alibaba has already grabbed the hand of Mariam and pulls her forward. Kassim instinctively reaches out. Alibaba could not have his sister as well. As well as what? As well as his himself? When had Kassim gotten so possessive over these two?

Regardless, he pulled on Mariam’s arm, and she giggled at the tug of war. Alibaba was all smiles, and it made Kassim seethe all the more. 

"Let go of her," Kassim hissed.

"I don’t think I will."

Alibaba smiled brightly before grabbing Kassim’s free hand and with all the gracefulness of a slum kid pulled them forward and around tossing the two purple haired children into the waiting carriage like they were simply playing ring-around-the-rosy. Alibaba skipped in merrily after them, and the king in his moment of awestruck let the driver depart.

Alibaba sheepishly looked down to the floor to the face of Kassim and Mariam, "You said you didn’t care, right?" He then pivots to King Saluja, "This is okay, right?

It really wasn’t, but the king had the distinct feeling that any negative answer would earn him a runaway heir and an aggressive knife wielding brother.

Kassim's brother was bright and compassionate and crazy and emotional. And he had no idea how he had ever lasted without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with my formatting issues please


End file.
